I do believe In Magic
by DeviWan
Summary: I never thought I could love someone this much, but I do and I'll do anything for him."I love you," I whispered. "I love you too, 'Tachi," Ita/Naru. Shounen ai. light yaoi.


Title: I Do Believe in Magic

Pairing: Itachi/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**I Do Believe In Magic**

The first time I saw him, I wasn't very impressed. Back then, to me, he was but a blond bundle wrapped in thick cotton blankets. Back then, I was more interested in the swirling seal placed onto his tiny stomach. The Kyuubi had just been defeated, and this bundle mysteriously appeared in the Sandaime's arms. I was told by father to stay away from the bundle and I listened, I obeyed, as I always do.

When I was ten I saw him again. At first I didn't recognise him as the bundlefrom years before, but I later did. Nobody had that kind of hair anywhere in Konoha, or the Fire Country in fact. I was immediately intrigued. He looked lonely and sad, almost miserable. Such pained expressions didn't bode well with his round, little face. I was certainly more than interested by then. So I made it my hobby to spend time and find out why, of all expressions, he had those.

He had no friends, he'd said. I was immediately confused, why on earth would he need those? Surely having no friends couldn't make someone _that_ unhappy, right? But Iundersttood that concept much later, after all, I had a younger brother about the same age. The more time I spent with him, the more he seeks comfort in me. I was pretty disturbed by this fact. I didn't mean for him to trust and rely on me like my otouto. I didn't want another innocent sould looking at me with those pretty, pretty eyes. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. I began to get used to the idea of someone else depending on me as time went on.

The boy would constantly starve; the orphan he stayed with didn't like him for unknown reasons. I was confused too, who could they possibly not like this boy? It wasn't till when I was about eleven that I found out the reason why. I remembered being terrified and staying in my room for four day straight. My father's cruel words constantly stabbing into my chest, reminding me of a fool I've been for not seeing it sooner. Then the thought of the blond haired boy waiting for me under our usual tree flashed in my mind.

In that vision I saw his ribs poking out of his small body, his limbs trembling with exhaustion. That had been enough to get me up and going towards our tree. What I saw had been even worse than my flash of vision. I remembered how his small, round face was scrunched up in pain, tears running down without him knowing, his skinny arms clinging protectively around his small body. And yet, the most painful for me to see was the look of betrayal in his blue, blue eyes.

I remembered my muscles tightened around my jaw and throat. My eyes were suddenly moist. That day I remembered holding him softly yet tightly, rocking him back and forth, and muttering non-sense stuff into his ears. Anything to stop the horrible, horrible tears. All thoughts of the Kyuubi vanished from my mind.

This beautiful, innocent boy could not possibly be the monster that took too many lives.

When I was twelve, when I was matured enough, I realised what I felt might have been a crush. That has been the time he started the Ninja Academy. He had less time for me and I had even less time for him. I was ANBU. Sometimes I would hear teachers mumbling about a cursed demon, and I would want nothing more than to strangle them. We grew apart and it almost felt as if my heart was torn in two. I became distance from everyone, finding every chance to go on missions and patrols, anything to distract my wandering mind.

And then, just before my thirteenth birthday, I was ordered to kill my clan. Every single soul with the Uchiha blood was to be slaughtered. I didn't want to do it though, but I did anyways, in the name of peace. The most painful night of my live played out before my very eyes, but my heart ached for a different reason. When it came to my brother, I couldn't do it. So I spared him, just for the sake of my sanity. Then I ran, I ran with tears streaming down my face, the cursed blood of my kin on me.

I ran towards the southern gate. The Hokage will not assign ANBU in order for me to escape, so I didn't need to worry about that. I had another mission, one that will last for the rest of my live. The councils had not enough of my pain. After ordering e to kill my family, they assigned me as a spy. I couldn't bring myself to mind at all, because it meant that the village shall be saved. And if the village is safe, the surely Naruto would be too.

Just before I could make it though, one tiny figure had me frozen in my steps. I remember the figure raising his tiny arms and whispered, "Take me with you, 'Tachi". His little face was scrunched up in confusion and pain, and yet I have never seen a lovelier face.

Reason and logic pinned me with their mocking glares and I had to say no to my beloved. I couldn't bring myself to let the boy live his life with a missing-nin, to throw everything away for a criminal. I'd never damn his life like that. I had every intentions of forgetting the boy when I escaped, to just forget and move on, but what he said next immediately had me scooping him up in my strong arms.

"Don't leave me 'Tachi. I wanna go with you too. I love you".

Well, what could I possibly say to that? How can I possible refuse such adorableness? Simple; I couldn't.

Without looking back or regretting our soon to be mistakes we escaped into the freezing night, leaving behind a heart broken boy and a shock village.

_**Seven Years Later…**_

I blinked and awaken from my recollection. I look down at the sleeping figure in my arms. The sun outside made his soft blond locks glow. I run my hand through the soft mane, never feeling so fulfil. My fingers traced down to his soft, whiskered cheeks. My hand, which has done so much in its time, trailed down south, over his neck, his collarbone and his arms. I leaned down and traced soft, loving kisses everywhere; his arms, his neck, his face, his hands, everywhere; because I love him that much.

Then as if by some beautiful magic, his godly eyes opened. Wide and beautiful, how can I love him anymore than I do now? I gathered him gently into my arms, being very careful because I knew he would be sore down there. I held him tight and just looked at him, adored him and worship him like the angel he is.

"Stop that," he pouted. He is so adorable.

"Stop what?" I whispered into his ears. He shivered softly, wriggling his slim shoulders.

"Stop looking at me like that. It's embarrassing, 'Tachi," he said, blushing that beautiful shade of red that's just for him.

"Hmm," I hummed as I pecked him on the forehead. "You have me so tightly wrapped around your finger I'll do anything for you," then I kissed him on his bruised lips, I realise I'd been a little rough on him last night. But it truly wasn't my fault. I'd come back from a week long mission and missed him horrendously. And I'd come back to find my Naru in a most suggestive position, how could I resist?

"I love you," I whispered. I had to say it, my pride be damned.

"I love you too, 'Tachi." He held my head in the crook of his neck, his way of letting me know that he'll always be here with me. I pecked his collarbone. I was right, how could I possibly love him more than I do now? And yet, I love him more and more everyday. I was way pass the point of obsession and addiction. Now I'm into the stage where I almost worship him.

"Since you'll do anything for me..," he started. I knew what he wanted way before he did, so I had it all plan out. "How about some ramen before Hidan eats it all?" Really, my little Naru is definitely one person you do not want to underestimate. He's so cute and adorable that anyone will bend to his will. His looks are not to be judged.

"After," I replied.

"After what?"

I smirked the Uchiha smirk. "After this!" and with that I pounced. He was barely able to gasp before I was all over him, just like last night. I was horny, alright?

I laughed when he mewled. It was a soft, quiet laugh. A smile bloomed on my face as I ignore the fact that in the very near future, I would be leaving my most beloved behind. My little brother would be coming soon and my little Naru would be heart broken. But then, I have the Mengekyou Sharingan, do I not? The powerful eye genjutsu could easily alter one's memories if concentrated. My Naru would forget about me, the pain of loosing me would not be felt at all.

I love Uzumaki Naruto, and I don't think I can say it enough time.

* * *

There goes my first one-shot.  
**Review**


End file.
